Una oportunidad
by Eiko Hiwatari
Summary: Sasuke se ha ido, Ino está destrozada y Shikamaru se siente culpable por la tristeza de su amiga. ¿o la tristeza de Ino no tiene que ver con el Uchiha sino con alguien más? Puede que algo nuevo les este sucediendo a ella y a su amigo, ¿amor quizas?.


**Bueno, yo también quiero colaborar para que el shikaino sea una realidad por eso quiero aportar mi granito de arena y subir este fic, por supuesto este shikaino que se me ocurrió en el autobús, aunque me ha quedado un poco cursi xDDD. Disfrútenlo fans del shikaino, besosssss de Eiko.**

Andaba con paso apresurado, tenía que encontrarla, Inoichi le había dicho que había salido temprano de casa. La buscó por todos los sitios que la rubia solía frecuentar, finalmente la encontró sentada en un tronco, donde solían entrenar con Asuma.

Ino tenía escondida su cabeza entre sus piernas que abrazaba fuertemente con sus finos brazos. Shikamaru se acercó a su amiga, Ino levantó su cabeza que escondía entre sus piernas, no en vano era una kunoichi de la hoja y tenía que estar siempre alerta.

El Nara, al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Ino hizo que se revolviera algo en su estomagó, sin quererlo se le vino a la cabeza el llanto de Sakura pidiéndole a Naruto que trajese de vuelta a Sasuke. Shikamaru se sintió culpable, porque al igual que Naruto, le había fallado, le había fallado a su amiga, pero también otro sentimiento surgió en su interior, no sabía cómo explicarlo, quizá una mezcla de rabia y celos por el Uchiha.

Ino se levantó dándole la espalda para así poder limpiarse el rastro de las lágrimas derramadas, no en vano ella era Ino Yamanaka, no quería que la viesen llorar, su orgullo no se lo permitía, ni siquiera delante de Shikamaru que era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria.

-Lo siento-comenzó el chico de las sombras, Ino se giró sorprendida, ¿Por qué se disculpaba Shikamaru? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Nada que ella recordase-Perdóname Ino, no fui capaz de traerte a Sasuke de vuelta, y por mi culpa ahora estás así-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y desviaba la mirada para no tener que enfrentar a la rubia-pero te prometo que la próxima vez no te fallaré.

Ino abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Shikamaru pensaba que estaba triste por Sasuke? La Yamanaka cambió su cara de tristeza por una de enojo y rabia para después abalanzarse sobre el moreno agarrándolo por el chaleco y zarandeó al chunnin.

-¡A veces eres desesperante y un completo idiota!-gritó la rubia, Shikamaru la miró extrañado. Qué le pasaba a Ino, encima que se disculpaba, ahora le salía con esas.

-¡Problemática, y ahora qué hice, sólo me disculpe!-el Nara estaba confuso, definitivamente nunca entendería a las mujeres.

-¡Eso precisamente, te disculpaste!-explicó la chica dejando de zarandear al joven pero sin soltarle-¡Yo no estaba llorando por Sasuke, holgazán idiota! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti, y por Chouji claro!-un ligero rubor apareció en sus pálidas mejillas, las cuales las intentó esconder bajando la vista al suelo para que el Nara no se percatara-Yo quería que volvieses sano y salvo, porque…-la chica no supo terminar la frase, no entendía muy bien los sentimientos que el chico que tenía delante le provocaba. Era un sentimiento distinto al que decía tener por Sasuke. Shikamaru era su amigo pero también lo era Chouji, sin embargo tampoco era el mismo sentimiento. Al Nara lo quería de una manera más intensa podría decirse.

Por su lado Shikamaru no daba crédito a lo que había oído, su amiga y compañera estaba triste por él y por Chouji, pero lo importante es que de alguna manera le quería, y eso que siempre discutían y peleaban, pero lo prefería a él antes que al Uchiha. Sonrió, ya no tenía nada que envidiar al genio de Sasuke porque Ino lo prefería a él. Puede que tuviese una oportunidad y no pensaba dejarla pasar, tal vez no entendía a las mujeres pero si sabía lo que quería y quería a Ino. Sólo tenían doce años, pero sabía que dentro de unos años, ambos conocerían mejor ese sentimiento que crecía en el interior de cada uno y que recibe el nombre de amor.

Shikamaru acarició la rubia cabeza de su amiga, quien ante el gesto levantó la vista fijando sus orbes azules con las caobas del chico que le dedicaba una vaga sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo, un pequeño tinte carmesí también estaba presente en las morenas mejillas del chunnin.

-Venga, te invito a comer y después vamos juntos a ver a Chouji-dijo Shikamaru mientras se giraba y emprendía el camino.

Ino lo miró sorprendida asimilando la información. Estaba segura, su Shika sí sabía cómo hacerle feliz y sonreír, qué más daba si Sasuke no le quería, ella ya tenía a alguien mejor que siempre había estado y estaría a su lado, de eso ya se encargaría ella.

La rubia echó a correr para alcanzar al chico, una vez a su altura le cogió del brazo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Después de ver a Chouji podríamos ir a ver las nubes-propuso feliz Ino- Shika… te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero problemática-contestó en tono aburrido pero con una pequeña sonrisa solo para ella.

La Yamanaka sonrió feliz y juntos emprendieron el camino al Barbacoa Q.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Por un mundo con mas ShikaIno y porque esta pareja sea una realidad. No olviden dejar algún review, si quieren claro xDDDD besosss**


End file.
